


Grief

by ALE_on_AO3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Does the ship count if he's dead?, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jesse McCree is dead, it has a happy end i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALE_on_AO3/pseuds/ALE_on_AO3
Summary: Ashe gets left at the alter and McCree is thought to be dead.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grief

Ashe hummed applying her lipstick. If only her parents could see her now, she wasn't just a kid with a bad streak. She was as her fiance described her, a femme fatale. It was probably her favorite thing Jesse called her, other than Liz. He was the only one allowed to call her that, he was only allowed to because he made it sound so damn good.

"Ashe?" B.O.B asked carefully knocking on the door.

"You can come in." She called, turning to face the door. B.O.B ducked walking through the doorway.

"There is a problem." He admited.

"What kinda problem?"

"The big kind."

"Can you described it in five words or less?" The omnic stood there and put up five fingers. "Tell me."

"McCree." He put up a finger. "Is." He put up another. "Not." Another finger. "Here." And another. "Yet." One final finger. Ashe pursed her lips.

"You think he got cold feet?" 

"Unlikely. Do you know where his horse went?" 

"Yeah, Jesse went riding this morning, last time I saw him."

"Last time anyone saw him."

"He didn't have a bag on him or nothing, just his gun."

"Wonderful news Ashe! He didn't run away, because he can live approximately a week with those supplies."

"That means something happened to him!" Ashe ran over to her shoes ripping off her heels and pulling on her riding boots as fast as posible.

"Would it not be more wise to send a search party?" B.O.B asked following her to the stable.

"I have to be the first face he's gonna see!" Ashe said mounting her horse, quickly getting fed up with her dress getting in the way so she ripped it, white lace and satin fall into the mud. "Come on Maya, we have to find Jesse and Buddy." She said as Maya headed for the trail.

The thing that had Ashe concerned was the difficulty of the trail she and Jesse frequented. They were both intermediate riders and the trail they rode reflected that fact. As she looked around the path she curesd herself for not taking up Jesse's offer.

"I'm going for a ride, care to join me?" Jesse had asked watching Ashe pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I just woke up and by the looks of it you mean now. So not today, but I'll come see you off." 

"Alrighty Liz, I love you."

"Love you too Jess."

Tears pricked at her eyes as she was nearly at the half way point and there was no sign of Jesse.

"Jess come on, you said you'd be quick. To the meadow and back." She sobbed. "Maybe he fell asleep in the meadow like when we were younger." The hopeful part of her suggested. "Maybe he took the path on the other side of the meadow into town because the ride felt quick. Maybe-" Ashe's heart dropped when she saw Buddy and not Jesse.

She dismounted Maya and ran to search for McCree. Ashe didn't find him but upon looking under her foot when the ground felt unfamiliar she found his gun. Her stomach twisted in knots when she went to check the chamber. Three bullets were missing, what had Jesse shot at? He never left without his gun being fully loaded. 

Ashe did more searching and she found McCree's hat at the tree line. Her mind had told her that the crimson liquid on some of the trees was in fact amber sap. Then she found one of Jesse's boots and she threw up onto the forest floor and the end of her dress that was already covered in mud. She kept walking, finding his weddingband at the edge of the lake was what broke Ashe.

"Jesse is out there somewhere, hurt and alone." She sobbed. Ashe sat there, sobbing and cradling the items she had found, until eventually her vocie gave out, until she passed out, until B.O.B found her and brought her back.

When Ashe came to the next morning the large Omnic was quick to tell Ashe she was running a feaver and was not to get out of bed. When she muttered something along the lines of what about Jesse he simply told her there was a search party. He placed a cup of tea on her bed side table and left.

Ashe fell back to sleep soon enough, dreaming of Jesse.

"Give me five minutes to get ready and I'll come with you."

"Sounds perfect darlin." Jesse responded, grabbing a pastry from the box on the counter. 

Ashe walked into her room and got dressed, a red button down she had stolen from Jesse, a pair of leggings, and her ridding boots. She looked in her full length mirror and noticed something was missing, her hat. She hummed putting it on her head.

"You ready?" McCree asked, knocking on her door.

"Yep!" She called then stepped out of her room.

McCree whistled. "How is it that you always look stunning?"

"Jess, you've seen me in this at least a thousand times." Ashe giggled.

"And yet you look as beautiful as the first time I saw you everytime."

Ashe smiled and they went to get Maya and Buddy.

"Don't stay out too long, you two have a wedding to go to." B.O.B said upon running into them half way to the stable. They laughed, already knowing what the omnic had told them for obvious reasons. 

The love birds mounted their horses and started riding to the trail. They decided they would let their horses graze in the meadow for a bit then go back and get ready for the wedding.

Upon getting to the meadow they dismounted their horses and Jesse hugged Ashe, he peppered her neck with kisses and told her he loved her. Ashe in turn told Jesse she loved him and kissed his jaw. The all of a sudden they were riding back and thinking about their union in just a couple hours. 

Right as they were about to leave the trail Ashe woke up. Her heart felt like it was going to claw its way out of her chest. She wished she knew where Jesse was.


End file.
